One Sided Love
by MissAvi23
Summary: This is my first story I'm not really good at summaries. But this is basically about Kaoru from the ppg and how her tuff act can come to a breaking point. Especially when dealing with a certain someone.


One Sided LOVE

Kaoru's P.O.V

What's up people I'm Kaoru. Yes Kaoru as in meaning fragrence. My loser parents named me that cause they said instead of smelling like blood I smelled like buttercups, which is how I got my nick name. When I first heard that story my question was, 'ma what the hell were you doing for your insides to smell like buttercups ya weirdo'. Anyway enough said I'm Kaoru and this is my messed up story..enjoy.

I woke up that Thursday morning to some killer sun rays who threatend to burn my eyes out. "Ugh turn the lights off" I mummered from under the cover. I hate the light I'd rather lurk in the dark thank you. Any way I didn't want to go to school today, my bed was feelin way too good. So I think I'll stay. "Karou get up or you'll be late for school." The woman known as my mother called.

"So." I mumbled.

"I got your 'so', if you don't get up." She called. My eyes shot open, there was no way she would be able to hear me from down stairs. Nevertheless, I slowly got up and made my way to the door.

"Yes mistress!" I yelled back.

"Whatever." She stated. I walked in the hallway bathroom and did what people normally did when they were in the bathroom. Almost 30 minutes later I came out freash of grim and dirt that acumalated the day before. "Karou are you ready yet?" My mom called.

"Unless you want me to go to school as a nudeist, then all ready." I joked.

"Hurry up!" She pleaded.

"Alright, alright." I shot back. I walked back to my room. Closing and locking the door benind me. "Damn its cold in here." I shuddered, I grabbed my school uniform and quickly pulled it on my cold body. I seriously hate that school, their uniforms especially. What kind of high school reqires a uniform and this type at that. The girls school uniform consisted of a button up plain white shirt, not that bad. And a skirt a fucking skirt. The world knows how much I hate skirts. Dresses are no exception. But a school that requires you to wear a skirt, thats total bullshit. My real issue is the length, at least make it below knee level, but oh no its the complete opposite, hella high above the knee. I'm glade I grew into slender sexy legs, thats probably one of my best features, Lucky me. Any way I slipped on the black ruffled mini skirt well not exactly. Tsk whatever it might as well be a mini skirt. I also slipped on some red under shorts that were a little shorter than the skirt. They wouldn't be noticeable if I didn't move around to much. Oh yeah thats another thing no shorts under here its a skirt not a skort. Ya know I'm thinking the previous principal was some type of perv or somthin, yeah thats my bet. I put my jet black hair in a high pony tail and it hung above my mid back. I like my hair another one of my best features, I put on my black and red nikes. Today's colors are red and black. After that I threw on my long black trench coat, like off of Smallvill, man I love this coat. I walked to the mirror and observed myself. Hell yeah I looked liked a total badass. "Damn Karou." I said nodding in approval.

"Karou Matsubara get your ass down stairs now!." My mom hissed. Growchy much. I speed walked down stairs.

"Your awesomest daughter has arrived." I said putting my hands up in the air.

"Your our only daughter." She corected plainly. Really.

"Even so I would still be the awesomest, cause I'm Kaoru." I retorted about to sit down.

"Ah ah ah, out." She said.

"What?" I asked I wanted breakfast.

"You shouldn't have been lolly gaging and got down here sooner now get your butt to school before you're late." She said leaning aginst the counter. Was she serious.

"Dude I'm like starving, I didn't even eat dinner!" I told her she rose her perfect scarlet eyebrow.

"And?" She asked, my mother hates me she wants me to die of starvation.

"Fine I guess I'll walk to school on an empty stomach and collapse on the side walk and wait for someone to walk away with my remains." I said walking toward the door.

"Bye Buttercup have a good day." She said washing a few dishes. What a crule women. I left the house and began my walk to school, it didn't take me very long and I'm surprised I had time to spare once I got to school, she so could have fed me. I searched for my friends threw the sea of kids. "Whats up BC." The brunette said as she hurled herself on my back.

"Damn it, stop doing that!" I hissed she laughed.

"Hey Tenten sup Kaoru." My other best friend called while walking toward us.

"Hey Naruto." I said dapping him up. These were my two best friends since pre school, Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten. I have another best friend but hes usually not here, cause hes bad and dosen't see the signefigance in school. Don't get me started on his GPA...its very high which makes no scence. Yeah I'm not really social but thats okay three is better than none.

"Lets go, its hot as hell out here." Naruto stated whipping the sweat of his milky tan skin. I have to say Naruto has really grown since we were little. He used to have a chubby face, and was a total goof ball. Now his face has sharpened, and he's mature and uses his common since. Not to mention his amazing growth spurt, he has a bangin body, with toned muscles, and his golden blond locks worked well for him. But besides the sexy apperence the thing that I truly loved about Naruto was his icy blue eyes. Those eyes had the power to melt any body, no girl could resist him, except me and tenten. I liked him but I didn't like him like that we were just friends. That and some body else had my attention, I'll get to that later. Tenten, changed too she still has her child carefree attitude, and her positive hyper thinking. She also grew into her slim slender body that drove guys crazy, litteraly, she is a total tease. She loves to flirt and she finds it funny as hell, I think she has a problem. Anywho, thats my click. Oh and Kiba but he's not here.  
>We entered the school building, and absorbed the cool air it was providing. We started off to our spot near the upstairs classrooms. "Hey, Kaoru there go your little boyfriend." Naruto joked, I shot him a glare, and he just smirked. I knew exactly who he was talking about, remember how I was talking about how someone else had my attention well that's him. He wasn't my boyfriend far from it, in fact he already had a girlfriend. I shot a glance in that direction and sure enough there was my secret boo. The notourious prodigy of Konoha high, the all time sexy bad boy, that had a body to guarantee undeniable pleasure. The eyes to make you surrender to his every will, and the lips that any girl would die for. The one person who could have this stupid effect on, the one, and only badass Kaoru. Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

"Oooh you starin." Tenten teased I blushed and turned my head.

"Shut up." I said they both laughed at me, I hated when this happened. That stupid ponding  
>in my chest, how my breath becomes all uneven, and what not its a pain in the ass, I can tell you that.<p>

"Kaoru your ridiculous, just go tell the guy how you feel." Naruto said plainly. Was he serious? he acts like its that easy, well its not.

"That was the corniest thing I have ever heard you say, why in the hell would I do that?" I asked. He looked at me, I really wanted to here his answer.

"Well I think you might have a shot, so why not?" He smiled. Oh poor baby does he know nothing. I shook my head.

"Ya know he's right." Tenten stated, oh man not her too. "I think you're suited way better for him, than that bimbo bitch he has as a girlfriend." She stated. I would have laughed if she hadn't walked right passed us when she said that.

"What did you say?" She hissed. Oh boy. This was the school's most popular girl Sakura hurnnit or huranot..hura something I don't know I forgot. I really didn't like sakura, I hated her since Elementry. How she would always flaunt her stupid pink hair, and she would show off her daddy's credit card. Or maybe it was the fact that we had the same color eyes, of course mine was a hell of a lot better. Hers were a more light grass green while my twinkled a darker grass green.. emrald to be percise. She got just about every thing she wanted, and more. She loves being the center of attention, its her main source of power. And ya know the main reason why I don't like this ice bitch. Cause she was Sasuke's girl, just thinking of the idea makes me want to throw up cause I simply can't stomach the idea of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Are you talking to me?" Tenten asked innocently I could tell she had her devious smile on.

"Who else, you got something you want to say to me?" She asked putting her hands on her curvey hips. I really hate that girl, so what if she got body, I got something she will never have. Class and chest. Ha.

"What? The fact that your a bimbo bitch." Tenten stated, I snickered a bit. She looked my way those green eyes shooting daggers at me, when she said it. She walked toward us, and stoped right in front of me.

"What are you laughing at?" She said voice dark filled with venom. I sure as hell wasn't going to be intemidated by some chick with pink hair, it wasn't going down like that. I Motioned for Tenten to step off my back she complied.

"Kaoru come on lets just go." Naruto pleaded he knew damn well me backing down from anything, was out of the question.

"Your to close." I said trying to be polite, she raised her left eye brow then crossed her arms.

"So." She said plainly. I smiled.

"Wrong answer bitch." I told her, and one minute shes standing the next shes on the floor bleeding. Near by people gathered around to check and see if she was alright. Really the bitch just got threw being a bitch. I didn't even get to see my work of art, cause I was being pulled from the scene. "Whoa where are we going?" I asked.

"Come on lets not count on being there when the teachers show up." Naruto said. I could hear the amusement in his voice

"Kaoru you are a total bad ass...though you are better then me I wouldn't have even left her conscious." She stated while laughing. Though me and Naruto knew she was dead serious.

"I believe you." I stated. (brrrrrrrring) The bell blasted. First period here we come.

We got to our first period Naruto went and sat with his guy friends and me and Tenten sat at the back with our few aquaintencess. "Sup karou heard you laid Sakura out." Konan said, already? Shit spreads like a wild fire around here.

"No, I did nothing of the sort." I lied trying to play it cool. Nothing ever good comes from bragging about a fight, if you can even call that a fight.

"Yeah, whatever you so socked that bitch." Hinata laughed I smirked. I liked Hinata she was cool to hang with, and she's sweet as pie, but her sweetness dosen't extend to Sakura. Which is crazy cause that is her brother's girlfriend. (A;N: Yes Hinata is an Uchiha.) She was just as pretty and divine as her sexy brother. Hinata knew I liked Sasuke, she was one of the few who did and she promised not tell anybody.

"Thats not really what happened." I told her.

"Thats excatly what happened." Tenten corrected, okay so much for playing it off.

"Respect." HInata nodded, I smirked at her.

"Really, Hinata I would expect you to be angry with me, for hitting your sister in law." I joked. I soon realized just how much the thought scared me.

"Don't joke like that Kaoru. Its hella not funny." Hinata hissed, I held my hands up in surrender.

"Alright my bad it was just a joke, calm down killer." I said. She sighed and calmed down.

"You take things to seriously." Tenten comment.

"Only stuff like that, I simply refuse to let that pink haired ice bitch have my brother, I'd rather give him to you Kaoru." She declared.

"Was that a complement?" I asked cause I wasn't sure.

"Its a compliment, in fact I'm working on your relationship right now." She smirked. What was that suposed to mean?

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't worry you'll have him by monday, count on it." She reasured. What the fuck don't go making promises like that. Theres no way I could ever have Sasuke, and you can count on that.

"Oh this should be fun." Tenten stated with a smile. The teacher walked in, and the class settled down.

Yada yada yada time skip.

It was lunch now and I haven't gotton a notice to the principal's office, so I might just be let off the hook. Hinata, Tenten, and I met up with Naruto, in the cafeiteria from there we would chill out on the roof. It was almost my turn to get my food when one of thoes stupid office nerds came up to me. "Karou Matsubara, you are requested in the princeple's office." She said plainly, are you kidding me at lunch, I didn't even have breakfast, are they really trying to kill me?

"Why?" I asked she raised her eye brow at me, yeah yeah she didn't have to tell me. I obediently got out of line and followed her to the princeple's office, where my punishment awaits.

"Good luck." Hinata said. Thanks, I might need it. I entered the principal's office, and to my surprise she looked quite calm. Not something you would expect from an aunt when your neice got the shit punched out of her. But thats cool me and Tsunade were always on good terms, she liked me better than the ice bitch, said so herself. "Yes is there anything I can do for you." I asked playing innocent.

"Kaoru why did you punch a student in the nose?" She asked plainly, okay think hard about this Kaoru.

"...Because...she...was to close to me?" I stated a little unsure well that was the reason. She sighed. Crap I blew it.

"Kaoru I was hoping for a better reason than that, no matter she got what she deserved, bout time somebody put the brat in her place." She smirked. I love this freakin principal.

"Are you sure you should be saying that?" I asked clearly amused.

"Of course not, but that dosen't change the fact that my sister had a devil child, I knew she was going to be a pain in the ass." She sighed while rubing her temples. "Anyway, I can't let you go unpunished or my bitch of a sister will start bitching at me." She said getting in her serious business mood. Aw man I thought I was off the hook.

"Alright what cha got for me?" I asked plainly.

"After school detention." She stated, okay no prob I can deal.

"Alright then." I started walking out.

"Miss Kanami's room, two hours." She stated. I paused in my tracks what did she say?

"What? Why that room? Do you know how small that class room is?, can you even call it a class room, it might as well be an over sized janitors closet." I stated. "What am I suppose to do in there for two hours?" I finished. She looked at me plainly.

"I don't know figure it out." She stated and went back to her paper work. I left with out another word.

"Man this is some bullshit." I muttered to myself. I turned a corner and clashed into a wall, ouch. But I wasn't that dumb I knew no wall should be here, unless I turned to soon and hit the corner, nah I would be cussing if I did. "My bad." I said going around the person. What the fuck is this chick made of?, bricks. Then again I didn't even spare the person a glance how rude of me. I turned with a sincere smile to properly apologize, but that plain was shattered once the person came into view. Oh snap.

There he was my SSC, sexy sescret crush, standing right in front of me with his plain expression on. It just made him look even cooler. Oh man he's looking at me and staring at me like really staring at me. Like in the face staring at me, oh the world must be coming to an end cause I really feel like dying right now. After a moment I realized I was in his path way, I quickly moved to the side. "S-sorry, here you go." I said. He diverted his eyes toward me again, oh man I could feel my face heating up.

"Are you all right?" He asked plainly. It took me a moment too answer I got a little light headed there.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said walking away, damn Sasuke are you that contagius?, I gotta get away from you I feel like I'm going to pass out. I noticed I stopped walking in a straight line and started wobbling, somethings wrong, I started getting a headache, and I herd this weird sound it sound like a dog growling. Thats strange there are no dogs on campus, I made it to the corner of the hall way, and thats the last thing I remember before lights out.

I woke up in the nurse's office, how the fuck did I get here, I sat up and I heard the growling sound again. I'm such and idiot, I'm fucking starving. I looked around and my eyes clashed with hazel brown. "Tenten?" I asked.

"Oh your awake whats the big idea with giving me a scare." She said pouting.

"What?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"I saw you fall to the floor on my way to the principal's office. I was going to meet you for 4th period." She said. I saw a huge grin appear on her face, I frowned thats not good.

"Then what?" I asked she squealed.

"Oh BC it was amazing, it was so romantic I almost cried, the way he held you in his arms and how he gently touched your neck to feel your soft skin and..." She paused for a moment. "Oh my gosh it was so hot." She stated. What the fuck was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked truly curious.

"Sasuke, Kaoru, he brought you all the way here and he even watched you while I went and got the nurse. He probably raped your body with his eyes, doesn't that just make you wan't to scream." She squealed in delight.

"Yes I want to scream..in horror, I can't beleive I got to ride in Sasuke's arms and my dumb ass was a sleep." I hissed. I slammed my head back into the little bed I was curently on. "Ouch." I murmured.

"Hey come on you were knocked out its not your fault." She reassured.

"I can't believe I was unconscious, why would I be laid out in a time like that, that would have been one hell of a good memory." I pleaded. I was really upset this is going to hunt me for the rest of my life.

"I recored it, if it makes you feel any better." Tenten said rubbing my arm. I shot up in an instant, she did no such thing. I stared at her looking for a sign that said she was lying. Instead she pulled out her smart phone hit a couple of buttons then handed it to me. I stared at the shot ridiculously. It was me in Sasuke's arms cradled aginst his chest. "Hey, Uchiha you okay?" Tenten asked in the video. "Okay you give it back now!" She said, trying to get the phone from me. I pulled away and continued watching. "un...my arms hurt." He said in the phone Tenten gasped, and quickly ended the video. I sat there motionless, "oh come on Kaoru, you know he didn't mean it like that, maybe he did some kind of physical labor and he's sore." She said. His arms were hurting.

"Or maybe I was too heavy, and put lots of strain on his arms and thats why his arms hurt." I said plainly.

"Oh Kaoru." Tenten said with a low voice. The bell rung.

"Well, I guess its time to go home." She said with a yawn.

"What wasn't it lunch?" I asked.

"Karou you've been out for a while, its time to go home, for me that is." She said with a sorry look on her face. Oh fuck I forgot I had detention. Wait a minute.

"How did you know that, I didn't tell any body." I asked looking at her.

"Hinata told me." She stated.

"How did she know that?" I asked.

"Sasuke told her." She replied.

"How did he know that?" I nearly shouted with a squeak. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Cause...cause...he's the one thats going to be...your chaperon." She said not looking me in the face. I went pale and my body tensed up, what did she say, two hours in an over sized janitors closet with Sasuke. Oh man the world must becoming to an end.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"I'm sorrrrrrrry!" She said as she ran out of the room with lightning speed. No fucking way I'm going to be all alone with Sasuke Uchiha. Oh man.

Here I am standing in front of the door of my destined doom. Maybe I won't have to due the whole two hours maybe Sasuke will let me go home, and just say I finished. Yeah like thats going to happen you punched his girlfriend in the face. Your totally screwed. Oh well nothin wrong with dreamin. Okay Kaoru your a bad ass, your a bad ass, now start actin like a bad ass and open the damn door. I decided to open it like 5 minutes later, and when I walked in...no one was there. Oh great I was worried for nothing he probaly skipped out. Then again what was I expecting from the school's number one prodigy, that he would actually come and babysit some chick who assulted his girl. Ha thats funny. I sat down in in one of the seats in the back. Okay I'll stay for thrity minutes if he doesn't show I'm going home...scratch that make it ten minutes. I'm not a very pationt person. Two minutes passed by. Okay I'm reaching my limit, so I lowerd the time to five minutes...

Three minutes later. "Alright I'm going." I declared as if on que, Sasuke walked in the class room and setteled in the teachers desk. Damn. He had a bored look on his face he leaned back and put his hands behind his head, all the while locking his eyes with mine. He was just staring not talking or anything just starring. I became uncomfortable, you know I can't look people in the eye, so I diverted my eyes to the window on the left and the door on the right. Any place besides his direction. How long is he going to stare like that, I felt a vibrate in my pocket, yes a distraction. I pulled it out and it said I got a text from Hinata. I glanced back at Sasuke, was this not allowed in detention he still stared at me but did nothing. Okay, I read the text and it said:

Hina:"Hey karou haveing fun?" I replied back

Kaoru:"No I'm not."

Hinata:"Aww I went threw a lot of trouble for you guys to get some alone time."

Kaoru:"What are you talking about?"

Hinata:"You didn't think Sasuke would agree to this on his own now did you?"

Kaoru:"Hinata why would you do such a thing?"

Hinata:"Because I wanted you guys to be alone duh. :)"

Kaoru:"Damn it Hinata, we're not even doing anything."

Hinata:"Why not!"

Kaoru:"Cause we don't know each other and he's not intreasted on top of that." Man I was so getting pissed now.

Hinata:"What is he doing now?" She asked I glanced up a little still staring.

Kaoru:"Staring. Why?"

Hinata:"Okay thats a good sign hes totally into you." Was she crazy how in the hell did that mean he was into me.

Kaoru:"Are you crazy that makes no sense. :/"

Hinata:"No, no its true, that means you have his full attention, look do something sexy." Was she serious?

Kaoru:"What?"

Hinata:"Come on do something sexy like flip your hair."

Kaoru:"Why?"

Hinata:"Come on just do it, no better yet take out your pony tail and shake your head like in the movies."

Kaoru:"No I'm not doing that."

Hinata:"Just do it! Do you want him or not?" Fuck I'm going to lose so many cool points for this. Okay here we go, I placed my phone on the table, and brought my hands to the bow that kept my hair in place. I snatched it out in one swift movement, it kinda hurt I yanked too hard but I played it off. I tilted my head back and shuffled my hair back racking it with my fingers. I sat up again and pulled all the black strands to the side where it rested on my right shoulder. My phone vibrated again, just in time.  
>Hinata:"Did you do it?" She asked<p>

Kaoru"Yeah I did it" I replied.

Hinata:"Well how does he look now."

Kaoru:"I don't know."

Hinata:"Well check and see."

Kaoru:"I can't I'm scared."

Hinata:"Lol stop being a punk and check." I pertended to look around the room and passed Sasuke's face up, he was still staring so he defiantly saw my performance, but he showed no sign of caring what so ever. I texted Hinata back.

Kaoru:"It didn't work."

Hinata:"What do you mean?"  
>Kaoru:"It didn't work hes still staring, but he looked just as bored when he first came in."<p>

Hinata:"Don't worry Kaoru he's really good at keeping a straight face, I bet his heart is racing."  
>Kaoru:"Doubt it, ya know what fuck it I'm done here, I'm going home." I said gathering my things<p>

Hinata:"Is your time up?"

Kaoru:"No." Was my simple reply, I still had like another hour, but I didn't care Tsunade picked that number at randome she wouldn't care if I stayed or not either. I got up and keep my head low, I didn't even bother looking at Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" He asked voice indicating that he didn't really care.

"Home." I said voice shaking. What the fuck?, my eyes started to burn, for some reason.

"Your time isn't up." He stated I heard him stand up.

"It doesn't matter." My voice cracked that time, and warm liquid rolled down my face. Oh my gods what the hell is going on? I can't breath any more, it feels like I'm about to break. I didn't know the first thing about knowing what to do. So I did what I thought I should do...I ran.

I don't know how I ended up in here, on the top floor in the girls bathroom crying my little eyes out. Whats going on with me? I haven't cried since I was ten years old, after my mom threatened to take away my IPod. Now look at me standing in the mirror eyes blood shot, looking a hot mess, crying over some guy. And to think just this morning I was bragging to be a bad ass. Oh Kaoru, how you've fallen. I should be ashamed of myself, as a matter of fact I am. This is completely pathetic I tell you. Oh well there's nothing to do about it now, I'm a punk, might as well go weep in my room. Its already getting dark. I washed off the dried tears with a wet cloth and tied my hair back up in its original place. I left the bathroom and started off toward the stairs, then I remembered I saw something in my peripheral vision. I froze in my tracks, was it my imagination, of course it was. I continued my walking, and didn't make it very far before I heard the voice that drove me crazy till this day. "Kaoru." I knew that voice all to well, being the punk that I am, I didn't have the balls to face him. So I chose the option that always works best...run. Of course I didn't make it very far, once firm arms wrapped around my waist. I tried to shove him off, but failed as I found myself wanting to sink deeper into his body. After about three minutes I was completely out off breath, my attempts for escape proved to be meaningless. "Kaoru." He breathed in my ear I suppressed a shudder. "Why are you running from me?" He asked. I fought back tears, man I'm actin like a straight punk bitch today.

"I... I was in a rush to get home." I lied I felt his arms wrap around me tighter, what the hell is this.

"Karou don't lie to me, you don't have to lie to me." He said, sense when did Sasuke start acting like this with random chicks.

"Its not a lie I have, to go home, I have stuff to do, and I'll be in trouble if I don't do them and...I have to get home." I said voice shaking again. I was being histerical, and I was going to lose it if I didn't get away from him asap.

"Karou whats wrong with you?, why are you trying to get away from me so badly." He asked, he sounded kinda, whats the word sad...no hurt.

"I'm not, I just..gotta get home." I said as a tear I tried to keep tamed rolled down my face.

"Why were you crying?" He asked, I didn't answer. 'I have to go home.' Wasn't going to be much of a good excuse.

"I wasn't." I lied, oh good job Kaoru you are such a fuckin liar, I was turned around and forced aginst the wall. It didn't hurt it just caught me off guard, he pressed his body against mine and used his weight to prevent me from going anywhere. Ya know even if I was seconds away from a break down, I wasn't blind. That this was totally sexy, and I was so getting turned on. Freak much.

"Kaoru, I asked if you wouldn't lie to me." Sasuke said he pushed his body closer to mine if that was even possible. Oh fuck, I can feel everything, his 'area' is so on my leg oh shit.

"I...I..I." I stuttered, I can't think when your all up on me like that. How the fuck did I end up like this? Its his fault, he's the only person who has this effect on me, man this guy. "Sasuke...can we not..talk about that, and just...I don't know not talk about it?" I asked. I wasn't crying and thats that.

"But I want to know what upset you." He said, I frowned. you did you basterd, cause I can't have you. Cause I can never have you, and you have the nerve to touch me with your body, trying to drive me insane. You know I can't have you, and you're here talking to me like you want to know the cause of all this. The answers simple, its you Sasuke Uchiha. I was pissed now.

"Let go." I said in a dangeerously low voice, I wasn't going to sit here and take this.

"No." He stated. What the fuck did he mean no?, damn you Sasuke. I pushed my body forward in hopes of breaking free of his grip.

"Let go." I said again as I tried to break lose once more. He had a really firm grip and no intention on releasing me.

"No." He said plainly. I'm really reaching my limit, my bad ass rep was comin back, and I had the urge to head butt the fuck out of him.

"Damn it Sasuke, I don't have time for this just drop it!" I hissed.

"Why are you so stubborn?, just tell me what the hells worng with you." He said catching an attitude. No the hell he didn't.

"Why do you even care?, its none of your business!" I yelled, he bit his lip and frowned.

"Its none of my bussines?" He asked, returning to his calm cool self, his girp losened and he created some distance between us. Its crazy cause once his body left mine I immediately wanted it to be placed back, I think I'm bipolor or something. "Your right it isn't any of my business, but that doesn't change the fact that you are upset and..." He paused for a moment and shrugged away like he was about to say something he shouldn't. "And...I didn't like...seeing you like that." He finished not looking me in the eye. I stared in complete amazement, here I am being a bitch, and all my baby was trying to do was check up on me. Oh my fucking goodness I totally yelled at him, and was 5 seconds away from damaging his perfect nose. Now I really felt like shit, and I wasn't completely stubborn, I knew how to admit defeat.

"I...I'm...s s.." Okay maybe I didn't know how to admit defeat all that much, saying sorry was hell a hard. Now that I think about it, I don't ever say sorry, its always a "My bad" or "Yo fault" but never sorry. Then like I said before he's the only one who has this damn effect on me.

"Sasuke." I said getting his attention.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I told him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow at me, yes yes it was way harder than it looks.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being mean, and yelling at you." I stated.

"Oh I see." He said with a smirk, oh man this guy has no idea what hes capable of making me do.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your pretty scary when you're pissed." He said. I tensed up, no no I'm not scary, I'm sweet as pie, really I am. Karou you've been lying almost all day.

"Oh." I said letting the disappointment linger in my voice as I dropped my head. I didn't want to be scary in his eyes, fiesty at least, but not scary.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to head home se ya later." I said walking toward the stairs. And my punk bitch self is back, yay me.

"Karou are we going to have to go threw this again?" He asked from a distance I didn't look back nor did I pause my steps.

"No, we're good." I said softly.

"I doubt it." Was the last thing I heard before strong arms tangled around my body once again. Oh come on.

I'm back in this adult position with the boy of my deepest sweetest dreams. I didn't really mind it this time I loved the feel of Sasuke. But I'm pretty sure he felt this position to be no big deal and that it wasn't at all wrong. Which it was, you shouldn't be this close to a girl other than your girlfriend. "Kaoru whats wrong now?" He asked onyx eyes staring into mine. I groaned out loud.

"Oh my gods Sasuke, can we just go home and mind our own business?" I asked seriously wanting to get out of this school.

"We can once you tell me whats wrong." He smirked, that was it I couldn't take it anymore. My body wanted him and he wasn't making it any better by being this close. So I did what I've wanted to do since I first saw him two years ago. I kissed those steaming sexy lips. I felt his body stiffen immediately, this is getting dangerous. 30 seconds has passed my lips are still attached to his, and he still hasn't responded. This is getting seriously dangerous, a couple of more seconds passed no respond. Fuck I hit the red zone, I removed my lips from his seeing how I wasn't, going to get the affection from him that I desperately wanted.

"I'm sorry..I really am." I said as I stormed off down the steps of Konoha high. I'm not going to cry, I don't regret what I did. Sasuke was the most intoxicating thing in the world, and I had just got a taste of it. I ran threw the halls of this damned school with a smile plastered on my face. Friday was going to be a bitch. But thats just how it was for my One Sided Love.

THE END

Hey this is my first story! I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
